1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transporting a horizontal stack that is formed in a gathering machine with upright, lined-up signatures from a stack support to an intermediate deposit.
2. Related Art
Devices for transporting a horizontal stack formed in a gathering machine are used for removing stacks from so-called bundling machines, as described, for example, in references EP 0 623 542 A1 and EP 1 199 275 A1.
The Müller Martini brochure 327.889 shows a known method of removing stacks from a bundling machine 327. The horizontal stacks, produced on the bundling machine with upright, lined-up signatures, are gathered and/or collected on a support and are then compressed and strapped. The finished bundles and/or stacks are subsequently displaced manually from the support to the side via a roller table and are then picked up by a crane and deposited on pallets.
The same brochure also shows an embodiment having an automatic palletizer that adjoins the roller table.
With installations of this type, the signatures are gathered into a loose stack, compressed at the conveying end of the stack support, strapped and then picked up outside of the strapping station by a lifting device.
A clamp is consequently needed for the compressing and strapping operations in the bundling machine and another clamp is needed for transporting the strapped stack to the intermediate deposit.